erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Regent - Part 1: The Brinewall Legacy
This page details several one shot sessions adapted from the first book of Paizo's Jade Regent adventure path. ---- The first part of this adventure was run by Ben sometime in the 1st half of 2012. Players were Toby (Goliath Barbarian), Hayden (Human Rogue), Ewan (Dwarf Cleric), Cohen (Dwarf Monk), Connor (Human Sorcerer), and Hayley (Elven Witch). *Started in the One-Eared Bugbear . *Travelled to the Brinestump Marsh , some two hours north of Grey . *Met up with a faceless stalker posing as the marsh's warden, Walthus Proudstump . *Killed the faceless stalker and rescued Walthus from his upstairs panic room. *Walthus gave his rescuers a +1 Cloak of Resistance as thanks and took them out to the goblin encampment. *Encampment scouted by the rogue, supposedly deserted. *Party followed in and were ambushed. *Most of the goblins were slain, those that weren't tried to take refuge in the small town hall. *Town hall had it's support beams destroyed by the goliath barbarian, and the goblins had no choice but to rush out and attack. Remaining goblins slain by the goliath. *Red chest was found in a secret treasure room. Found inside were 6 masterwork shuriken, 329 SP, 112 GP, a long hairpin with a red pearl at one end (150 GP), and a gold and ivory fan depicting a gecko walking amongst cherry blossoms, with a crude map to a cave system to the south printed on the reverse side. *The party called it for the day and went back to the Bugbear. ---- The second part of the adventure was run by Hayden in the 3rd quarter of 2012. Players were: Toby (Goliath Barbarian), Liam (Human Paladin), Ben J. (Human Fighter), and Cohen (Dwarf Monk). *Party found the crude map in the Gauntlet vault and decided to take up the adventure from whence they left off. *Gauntlet → Grey → Swamps . *Made camp at dusk just outside the swamps. *Were attacked in the night by a lone terracotta soldier. *Was crushed by the barbarian. *Found Eyes of the Owl inside, allowing the paladin to see in the dark. *Made their way through the swamps and were beset upon by a mysterious band of monkeys, which the barbarian scared away. *Found the old ship-wreck of the Kaijitsu Star. *Found the cave system. *Lit an obvious spider nest on fire and killed anything that made it's way to the exit. *Goliath threw the fighter over raging rapids to a small alcove with crystals, crystals were taken, and the fighter was hoisted back over by rope. *Came to the main chamber where more terracotta soldiers and skeletons were lying in wait. *Tough fight, adventurers almost killed but eventually succeeded. Found treasure, including a set of Eyes of the Owl, and a scroll case. All was taken back to the Gauntlet vault. ---- The third part of the adventure was run by Hayden on the 5th of January, 2013. Players were: Toby (Goliath Barbarian), Francis (Kobold Sorcerer), Hayley (Elf Witch), Ben J. (Human Inquisitor), and Chris (Elf/Half-Elf Ranger). *A search for a quest in the Gauntlet vault procured a scroll case with a note inside. The writing was identifiable as Koppa-Shin in origin due to the party's experiences with samurai, ninja, and monks from the region. *The party went to Grey to procure a pair of goggles capable of reading the writing, which read as follows: ::My son, my heir. You know now that I have kept secrets from you. You were always a perceptive son, and while you may not understand my reasons for secrecy, I hope you realize it was all necessary. Know that I was not angry with you for opening the warding box – I was angry with myself for withholding the truth from you and forcing you to seek out what I should have given to you. The words I spoke to you were from anger with myself, and it shames me to think of them now. I write this note as an apology, and to beg you to leave these secrets to history. ::The next few days will be the most important I have faced in many years. If our family's enemies have, as I hope, forgotten us, I shall reunite with you and your wife, and your mother and I shall reveal the truth to you, but if they still seek the contents of the warding box, I fear I may not speak to you again. The box holds our family's greatest treasure, so I have returned it Kortuu's care, and it shall remain hidden in the secret vault under Brinewall Castle – obscured from our enemies, I hope and pray. I will not grant our foes the satisfaction of killing me themselves – if it comes to it, let my death, by my own hand, be my final act too protect you, so that our enemies believe our line ended. ::I have instructed Tsutamu to keep this letter from you, delivering it to you only should I fail to return as I hope to. If I can, I will reveal all to you myself. If I cannot, this final missive from a father to a son must suffice as an apology in place of an explanation, and you must destroy this letter, flee to the south and never return too Brinewall. If our enemies find what I have hidden there will be nothing here for you. If they do not they will lie in wait forever for your return. ::I hope to see you again soon, my son, but my heart tells me I will not. I am sorry to have failed you, but I am proud of you, and I know you will survive this old man's shame. You are strong, and you must remain so. For if you are reading this and I am gone know that our enemies will never stop searching for us, and that is why I cannot reveal the truth to you until I know there is no chance of them finding us again. ::''- Rokuro Kaijitsu'' *The note was signed with a date indicating it was written 70 years ago. *The party travelled to Brinewall, some six days north, and were intercepted by well-equipped gnoll bandits. *The bandits were slain by the sorcerer's series of summoned pits, arrows from the ranger and inquisitor, the barbarian's sword-work, and the witch's sleeping hex. *They revived one of the less critically wounded gnolls and questioned him. The group were just looking for easy pickings, the goliath questioned how one could possibly think those of his kind were easy-pickings and the gnoll informed him that the group had dealt with his kind before. *The goliath threw the gnoll to the ground, spitting on and kicking him as the creature left. *The rest of the travel was uneventful. *Brinewall's walls were being patrolled by dire corbies, but the kobold sorcerer managed to sneak around to a sewerage grate around the backside of the castle. *The party sneaked in through the sewer grate and into the disposal room, next to the kitchen. *The kitchen had numerous doors and stair ways, one of which lead to an old barracks that was now occupied by an aggressive monitor lizard. The ranger and the sorcerer tried to calm the creature down, but the ranger enraged the lizard, causing the goliath to have to slay it. *The next room the adventurers entered was a study where a tengu was writing a report of some sort. The tengu got up to attack the adventurers but immediately hit the floor after the witch's sleeping hex, and was coup-de-grace'd by the barbarian. A useful collection of magic items were found upon the body. *The party decided to move up the stairs and found themselves in another section of the library, this room was made into a make-shift nest. The party then moved out onto the balcony, where they fought a flying harpy who fired arrows at the group from a distance. *The witch was unable to use her sleep hex on the harpy, and the barbarian quite unable to touch anything with his great-axe. Instead he ripped the door off it's hinges and used it as a barricade. The witch flew out to meet the harpy and started flinging her great repertoire of spells, getting in decent hits, the sorcerer used a flaming ball which followed the harpy around, scorching her at every opportunity, the ranger and the inquisitor continued to let their arrows fly. The harpy fell into the ocean and the witch retrieved her body. *Fourteen dire corbies started climbing the tower, and the barbarian threw the door over the side which struck 6 of the creatures, knocking them off the tower. The sorcerer cast enlarge person on the barbarian who decided it was best to destroy the balcony. He flew into a rage and started jumping furiously, breaking the upper level of the tower straight-off and causing it to crash into the remaining corbies and the ground below. The inquisitor and ranger grabbed onto the barbarian as he jumped off the tower into the ocean, and the sorcerer feather-fell to safety. *The Party continued to search the castle and eventually found a disc-shaped key with a picture of Castle Brinewall on it. They had only one place left to clear at this point; the dungeons. *In the dungeons they found a human barbarian by the name of Kelda Oxgutter, who had been captured by the corbies as she tried to rush in ahead of her adventuring troupe and defeat the creatures single-handedly. She tried to hide this fact though, and the inquisitor seemed (rightfully) quite suspicious of her. He managed to gather the truth from Kelda while the goliath barbarian comforted her, understanding his fellow barbarian's need to rise to any challenge. The ranger, sorcerer, and witch found Kelda's sword and shield in another cell and gave them to her. *The room at the end of the dungeon hallway was originally a warden's room which had been made into a make-shift altar to Pazuzu , a demon lord (King of the Wind Demons / Demon Lord of Winged Creatures and the Sky), they found a ceremonial dagger on the altar and a slot behind it to insert the key they had found. *A doorway opened and the chamber contained three chests, one of which was double-locked, chained, and otherwise bound to keep it closed. The Ghost of Rokuru Kaijitsu arose through the floor and questioned the PCs, about what had happened after he had taken his own life 70 years ago, the fate of his son or other heirs. He also answered a few questions about the mysterious box behind him and what it contained (mostly with the answer “''It should be left out of the annals of history''”). He asked the party to take and hide the box, paying them with all that was contained within the other two boxes, the party reassured they would and gave the old ghost a few kind words as he slipped into the true afterlife. *The party - and Kelda - returned to the Gauntlet. Kelda felt obligated to help out her rescuers and volunteered to act as bouncer for the tavern for nothing more than a room and 25 GP a month. *The party took the warded box and buried it next to the Coin of Non-Detection in the Gauntlet vault, and divided up this weeks loot. Category:Quests